nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Bradly-Lashawn
Veronica Bradly-Lashawn (1932-1994) was the mistress of King Arthur III of Lovia. She was nicknamed 'the unnoffical Queen of Lovia', since Arthur always regarded and treated her as his wife and took her with him when on important occasions. Early life She hailed from a poor family of British background. Her father was a rather obscure salesman, a decendent of Sir John Lashawn, and her mother a cleaning lady; they always had trouble finding ends meet. Veronica and her sister were their greatest treasures. A bright and intelligent young woman, she completed high school as the best of her class at the age of 17 and then went to the university. Mistress to the king They met in 1953 when the king (then still a prince) visited the university where Veronica was a student at the time. At first they developed a warm friendship, as the prince was much older then her. But as the years went by, they grew more and more fond of each other and eventually fell in love. In 1957, at the height of the great famine, Lucas I had to abdicate from the trone. Arthur told Veronica he did not want to alone in the palace, he needed a wife. His family however did not accept Veronica as that wife. Arthur III told his family he would never leave Veronica, and despite never marrying her, he did regard her as his wife. He greatly respected her opinion, took her advice to heart and was always loyal to her. In 1974 Veronica got pregnant; this was a shock to the king, who was already 61 years old at the time, since Veronica was 42. She did give birth to healthy twin boys, however, in 1975. They were called George and Philip Bradly-Lashawn. Arthur and Veronica raised their sons as loving parents, and Arthur did everything for them: he taught them how to ride a bike and a horse, he took them out swimming and fishing and as they got older he made sure they got an excellent education, as both Arthur and Veronice knew the importance of being educated. Death In 1993 Veronica got ill; her stomach began to hurt and when she contacted her doctor he diagnosed her with stomach cancer. Arthur was desparate to find a cure, but there was no cure. A year later in 1994, Veronica passed away leaving the king heartbroken. The king demanded a state funeral but the governemnt refused this as it would lead to a nationwide scandal in the press. Veronica was then given a small, quiet funeral at the farm she and Arthur spent their summers. She was buried there, and when the king died in 2007, 13 years after her death, he was buried right next to her, uniting the king and his mistress in death. Veronica never lived to see her eight grandchildren (six by Philip and two by George), who visit the grave yearly and put flowers on it. Family With Arthur, Veronica had the following children: Philip Bradly-Lashawn, married since 1998 to Malia Vensterdorp , has: * Arthur George Bradly-Lashawn (1999) * Karen Elisabeth Bradly-Lashawn (2002) * Lily Helen Bradly-Lashawn (2005) * John Marcus Bradly-Lashawn (2007) * Vanessa Joy Bradly-Lashawn (2008) * Meryl Anne Bradly-Lashawn (2010) George Bradly-Lashawn, married since 2003 to Eleanore Hill-Richardson, has: * William Henry Bradly-Lashawn (2005) * Lucy Eleanore Bradly-Lashawn (2008) Category:Dead person Category:Member of the royal family Category:Person